


Réveillé

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insomnia, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Obi-Wan n'arrive pas à dormir, alors il va dans la chambre de son maître.





	Réveillé

Réveillé

  
Obi-Wan grogna, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et ça faisait deux heures qu'il gigotait inutilement dans son lit à la recherche du sommeil. Il ne se voyait honnêtement pas lire pour arranger les choses et encore moins méditer. Il se leva, et aussi nu qu'à la naissance, enfila sa bure qui traînait sur le sol pour rejoindre la chambre de son maître. Même s'il pensait que c'était la pire des choses à faire, il allait dormir avec Qui-Gon, comme il faisait au début de son apprentissage de Padawan, sauf qu'il avait maintenant vingt ans et plus du tout l'âge de dormir dans le lit de son maître. Il pouvait remercier le Temple Jedi d'avoir mis du carrelage et pas du bois, comme ça il pouvait se déplacer sans le moindre bruit. Obi-Wan ouvrit délicatement la porte de la chambre de son maître et rentra, refermant sans plus tarder la porte. Le Padawan avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lit du Jedi et grimpa dedans après avoir retiré sa bure, la laissant reposer sur le sol, il s'approcha un maximum de son maître et profita de sa chaleur corporelle pour réchauffer sa peau frêle. Obi-Wan se sentait bien dans le lit de son maître, si bien qu'accidentellement, il s'accrocha à sa figure paternelle et se logea au creux de ses bras, reposant sa tête sur son torse. Le rouquin réalisa son erreur quand la voix rauque de son maître retentit dans ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter et s'accrocher plus fort.

  
''Hm, Padawan...'' Qui-Gon n'était, vraiment, pas réveillé

''Oui, maître ?'' Obi-Wan répondit, légèrement apeuré

''Retourne dans ton lit...''

''Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, maître.''

''Tu n'as plus l'âge de faire ça, Obi-Wan...''

''Je le sais, maître, mais j'ai terriblement besoin de votre présence.''

''Padawan.'' Là, le Jedi était parfaitement réveillé

''S'il vous plaît maître, juste cette nuit.'' Obi-Wan gémit alors que le manque de sommeil commençait à le raidir

''Bien, juste cette nuit...''

''Merci, maître.'' Obi-Wan sourit contre la peau chaude

''Tu comptes me coller toute la nuit ?''

''Probablement.''

''Et où sont tes vêtements ?''

''Sur le sol, ils me démangeaient, maître.''

''Laisse moi dormir maintenant, arrogant Padawan.''

  
Obi-Wan relâcha sa prise alors que son maître se retournait, lui montrant son dos, il posa sa tête dessus et remonta la couverture sur eux. Il pouvait entendre Qui-Gon râler sur le fait qu'il était trop vieux pour faire ça mais il n'en prit pas compte. Le rouquin se donna un nouveau défi pour pimenter la nuit, il commença à embrasser la clavicule du Jedi, laissant des baisers sur l'épaule marquée par toutes ces années de combat. Il entendit son maître bougoner quelque chose sur ça mais continua son exploration de la peau marquée. Obi-Wan descendit ses lèvres sur la colonne vertébrale et continua d'appliquer des baisers chauds jusqu'aux reins de son maître, qui dit finalement quelque chose : ''Oh, tu veux jouer à ça, Padawan.'' Obi-Wan n'eut pas le temps de tout comprendre qu'il fut déjà retourné sur le ventre, les bras maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par une main puissante, le poids de son maître sur ses hanches. Le Padawan gémit d'excitation alors que l'érection du Jedi creusait sur son dos, Qui-Gon ronronna à l'oreille d'Obi-Wan. ''Me ferais-tu le plaisir, arrogant Padawan, d'humecter mes doigts ?'' Le plus jeune gémit comme réponse et accepta que des doigts prennent possession de sa bouche.

  
Après plusieurs secondes, Qui-Gon retira ses doigts de la bouche de son Padawan et en introduisit un dans l'orifice de ce dernier, qui poussa un léger cri de surprise. ''C'est toi qui a cherché ça, Obi-Wan.'' Un deuxième doigt et le rouquin commença à haleter, ses souffles hachés par le plaisir et la luxure. Quand un troisième doigt rentra, Qui-Gon sursauta devant le sanglot qui prenait son apprenti : ''Quelque chose ne va pas, Obi-Wan ?'' L'intéressé fit 'non' de la tête et répondit ''Tout va bien, maître, c'est le meilleur moment de ma vie...''. Les doigts se retirèrent et le brun prit quelques secondes avant de rentrer son pénis à leur place, Obi-Wan mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour éviter de gémir et d'hurler à plus, bien qu'il le voulait au fond de lui. Beaucoup de va-et-vient plus tard, Obi-Wan éjacula sur son abdomen et sur les draps, et Qui-Gon dans son apprenti, il se retira peu de temps après et s'écroula au côté du rouquin, qui revint s'accrocher à lui, les cheveux en bataille et en sueur. Qui-Gon saisit sa tresse de Padawan et joua avec, réalisant bien plus tard que son propriétaire s'était finalement endormi. Il fit de même en tenant fermement son apprenti dans ses bras jusqu'au petit matin, où Obi-Wan se réveilla le visage cramoisi en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. En plus d'enfreindre le code Jedi, il avait donné sa virginité sans vraiment y réfléchir. Ses réflexions se stoppèrent quand une paire de lèvres se posa sur la sienne, et par le lien maître-padawan, Obi-Wan entendit : <<Tu penses trop fort, mon arrogant Padawan.>>

  
Fin


End file.
